vinculo
by alexis ascolta
Summary: Que pasaría si te ofrecieran algo que deseas con mucha intensidad? Aceptarias ? Aun a sabiendas que no puedes creer en esa persona?...Tony Stark se encuentra ante ese dilema y aunque todo su raciocinio le dice que no, su instinto grita que acepte...que permita cualquier cosa con tal de tener lo que se le ha negado... Por que , a pesar de todo sigue siendo un ser humano...
1. prologo

En la oscuridad de una habitación se podía escuchar los jadeos de cierto castaño junto con los sonidos que hacían los cuerpos al rozarse entre si. Un estremecimiento le recorre mientras por su mente nublada por el celo le dice que esto esta mal, que no debería estar haciendo algo así y sin embargo ...era tan dulce , tan excitante...tenia tanto tiempo que su cuerpo y sus sentidos no se sentían tan bien que eran tan extrañas estas sensaciones...acaso seria tan malo si se olvidara de todo? Si lo disfrutara ...que por una vez en su vida el entregarse de nuevo fuera su elección,sin miedo ni restricciones... Un golpe fuerte de cadera le trae de regreso de sus divagaciones haciéndole ser nuevamente consciente de su entorno, a pesar del calor que recorre su cuerpo trata de moverse y de alejar a aquel que le esta sometiendo...

-basta!!!- dice con voz ronca mientras un temblor recorre su cuerpo -sabes que no debemos hacer esto!!!-

-En serio?- dice con una sonrisa el pelinegro que lo sujeta por los brazos-pues tu cuerpo me esta diciendo lo contrario- y para reafirmar sus palabras levanta al castaño por los codos para pegar con fuerza su espalda a su pecho provocando que un gemido surgiera de entre los labios del inventor.

\- Dime Stark. Por que no debemos?tenemos algún compromiso con alguien?Acaso en nuestra realidad existe alguien que realmente sea nuestro y nosotros de el?- dice con pasión mientras este reafirma su agarre y profundiza su cuerpo dentro del otro.

El genio muerde sus labios en parte para tapar el nuevo gemido que inevitablemente quería salir de su garganta como por la implicación tan profunda y amarga de las palabras del mas alto.

Solos...así es como ellos están ...Solos ,mas aya de amistad no tienen nada mas... Nadie con quien sentir un vinculo, nadie que los acepte tal y como son, que estén con ellos sin importar sus errores ni miseria...nadie que los ame...

Mientras siente como una lágrima sale por sus ojos va cediendo ante sus derroteros pensamientos provocando que su aroma dejara a relucir una vez mas toda la tristeza que se encuentra en su alma .Al percibir eso , el pelinegro reanuda un movimiento lento de "vai ven" en el interior del castaño mientras que con suavidad pero firmemente toma por el cuello al menor ,el cual solo se estremece y empieza a soltar pequeños jadeos y quejidos entrecortados .

-Tony- dice en un susurro pegando sus labios muy cerca de su oído- te ofrezco lo que mas anhelas, protección, cuidado...una familia... Solo debes entregarte a mi y te garantizo que tus sueños se cumplirán...-

El castaño solo jadea mientras su cuerpo es estimulado por el otro...

Una familia...

Una familia...

Su instinto se extremese con fuerza desde sus cimientos , su lado omega grita ,ruge ante tal ofrecimiento...una familia...por la que perdió...por la que murió...por la que lo abandono...

Con un suspiro ahogado toma con fuerza de los brazos a aquel que se encuentra en su espalda mientras este siente como el genio clava sus manos en estas...

Una familia...

Su mente recita esa frase una y otra vez mientras se va grabando con fuego dentro de su ser sin poder evitarlo.

\- si...- fue un susurro , solo un susurro que dejaba ver toda la tristeza ,la desesperación y el dolor de su alma. Sintiéndose repentinamente sin fuerzas para pelear mas, sin fuerzas para mantenerse firme...sin fuerzas para soportar ...y eso fue todo lo que el otro hombre necesito.

Sin mas, arremetió con ímpetu renovado hacia el menor , dejando que este gimiera y se retorciera con abandono, marcando con su cuerpo lo que sin duda reclamaría como suyo mas adelante esa noche . Una sonrisa cruel y satisfecha se instala en sus labios. Si, tal vez no fue muy justo lo que hizo pero consiguió lo que quería y de el estaba que nadie, nadie, le quitaría a su presa...JAMAS.


	2. capitulo 1

Advertencia: Drama, muerte y destrucción...

Thanos llego como una tormenta de destrucción y muerte, arrasando con casi medio planeta en la que seria la guerra mas devastadora que la humanidad hubiera visto .

Quería demostrar un punto. Destruccion y dominio. Quería que todo el planeta sientiera terror y desde los cimientos crear caos ,para dar un ejemplo para todo el universo. Que el portador de las gemas seria el y todo intento de detener su camino sera sometido...

Lo que no contó fue que encontraría resistencia , siempre la encuentra pero esta vez fue diferente...esta vez fueron héroes y villanos ,los cuales dejaron sus diferencias al percatarse que no quedaría planeta el cual proteger o dominar si Thanos lo destruía, pelearon , pelearon juntos . Sin importar castas ni credos. Solo con el fin de evitar la aniquilación...

Iron man se levanto desde los escombros de lo que alguna vez fuera la torre Stark . Herido y desorientado , trata de enfocar su vista a algo mas aya de la condición que nublaba su mente . Nada...nadie alrededor . Gira su cabeza de un lado a otro y con dificultad trata de levantarse, al lograrlo , ante sus ojos solo hay destrucción , tratando de calmar el repentino malestar que empieza a aquejarle , agudiza sus sentidos lo más posible y trata de persivir algún aroma a su alrededor pero...no percibe nada... Con angustia , deambula por doquier llamando a sus compañeros , grita , en esperanza de que alguien, quien sea , responda, sin embargo... Nadie lo hace...

Por un momento, una risa sale de sus labios la cual se va haciendo cada vez mas sonora hasta terminar siendo una carcajada siniestra y demencial...solo. Estaba solo.

Su mente trata de recrear lo sucedido en la guerra , fragmentos de esta llegan a su mente y el reconocimiento de aquellos caídos en batalla llega a el.

Su adorado Visión, uno de los primeros en caer... Rhodie, Sam, Scott, Wanda... Uno a uno los fue perdiendo. Peter... Su arañita... Donde estaba? Que habría sido de el? ... Con desasosiego vuelve su mirada de nuevo al edificio de la torre Stark , donde su valiente Pepper ayudaba a dirigir la legión de hierro de ironman... Destruida...

Un sollozo sale de su garganta, el cual se convierte en llanto, un llanto tan desgarrador , que demostraba la tristeza y desesperación que ahora invade como un ser abominable al que alguna vez fuera reconocido como el omega mas fuerte ... Estaba solo.

Consumido en su dolor , no es capaz de escuchar como unos pasos se van acercando hacia el, de como un alfa de cabellos negros y piel lechosa se va acercando despacio a donde se encuentra hasta que unos brazos fuertes lo sostienen . Hasta que percibe ese aroma tan necesitado, ese aroma que reconforta a su ser omega, el cual a percibirlo se aferra a el. Con fuerza, con desesperación , para no dejar ir esa promesa de seguridad y paz que daba , para no sentirse... solo.

Loki se encontraba tratando de ayudar a los guerreros que todavía se encontraban con vida ... Si, trataba de ayudar, no es tan raro. O tal vez si, lo reconoce. Levantando la mirada ve como quedo todo ,esta destrozado . Una sonrisa hueca se forma en su rostros , al igual que Adgard , Midgard quedo destruida , pero a diferencia de ella, todavía quedaba esperanza de reconstruir de nuevo.

Con indiferencia pasea su mirada por los escombros divisando a varios héroes que aun están de pie , lidiando con aquellos que no pueden levantarse , organizándose entre ellos para poder ayudar a quienes todavía puedan ser salvados .

La batalla fue dura, casi muere y aunque la sensación es algo a lo que ya esta acostumbrado sin duda no es algo que le guste sentir tan seguido... Con un suspiro , se aleja de ellos. Si, están en el mismo " bando " pero no quitaba el hecho de que fueran mortales y aunque a cedido a su antagonismo contra ellos , no por eso soportaba por mucho tiempo tenerlos alrededor...

Con forme se aleja , su mirada se pasea por el campo de batalla , desolado, es una buena forma de describirlo... Desolado y agrio... Aruga la nariz al persivir los vestigios de sangre y muerte en el ambiente , ciertamente , es algo que no es ajeno a el pero no termina de gustarle . Prefería el aroma de alguna bella mujer o de algún tierno omega ... Al pensar en los omega , su mente idealiza a cierto omega el cual no ve por ninguna parte .

\- abra caido en la batalla ?- se pregunta ,evadiendo un charco de sangre donde posiblemente se encontrara el cuerpo de alguien aunque por el color debería decir "algo", sonríe con gracia mientras piensa si seria interesante ir en esa dirección ,aunque teniendo en cuenta que no tiene nada mejor que hacer , dirige sus pasos hacia ese sitio percatándose que se dirige a donde se encontraba el edificio que alguna vez perteneciera al castaño omega . Encontrando muerte y destrucción...

-vaya...he de admitir que si se ve mal...- dejando escapar un suspiro , recuerda la ultima vez que vio al castaño ; en pleno vuelo contra Thanos para enfrentarlo en batalla , sin saber si era muy valiente o estúpido...

Si este no hubiera sido tan necio tal vez ahora estaría bien...aunque viendo el aspecto de todo quizás no...

Una lastima , ciertamente , de todos los mortales con los que trato esa era una extraña joya. Grácil, capaz, fuerte...hermoso...

-Sin duda una lastima...- en eso estaba pensando cuando percibió ese olor... El olor de un omega herido.

Reconoceria ese aroma en cualquier lado, aun en este ambiente, podía percibirlo, tenue , pero esta ahí.

Sus pasos se dirigen con prisa hacia donde se encuentra ese aroma y al encontrarlo lo ve, sollozando con una desesperación que derritiria el alma de cualquier ser... Podía sentir en su misma alma la desolación que este sentía , tan potente que se estremeció involuntariamente. Con pasos lentos se acerca al castaño hasta estar a su altura y con una delicadeza de la cual era ignorante que tenia acogió en sus brazos al menor... El cual al sentirlo, se aferro a el con una desesperación que fue desconcertante para el... Siempre vio al inventor con una aura muy fuerte a su alrededor y verlo asi , era extrañamente interesante incluso...agradable.

Liberando sus feromonas alfa , el pelinero logra calmar poco a poco la desesperación del menor , haciendo que su llanto se convierta en tenues sollozos. Mientras acaricia su cabellera castaña una idea se empieza a formar en su cabeza, como una pequeña chispa que va creciendo en intensidad en su interior...

Adgard ya no existía... Ni tampoco aquellos que le perseguían... Posiblemente su hermano Thor aya fallecido...rogaba al cielo por ello... Así que... Tal vez un cambio de aires seria interesante...después de todo, tiempo es algo que ahora posee y sin duda al ser el dios de las travesuras inventaría formas mas placenteras de pasar su tiempo... Sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacia mientras instaba al joven a salir de su armadura para poder tener mejor acceso a el...si, algo le dice que el futuro es de lo mas prometedor...

Continuara...

Si terminaste de leer , espero te aya gustado y agradezco que te ayas tomado la molestia de leerlo este es el inicio de esta historia , en donde encontraras drama, tragedias , comedias, uno que otro episodio psicótico de los personajes , celos y reproches y una pizca de detalles íntimos un poco subidos de tonos jejeje esperemos siga siendo de tu agrado , sin mas me despido, que tengas una linda noche

**esta historia esta en wattpad en mi mismo perfil ... tiene como un año que la escribi XD y me comentaron de esta plataforma ... he de decir que me gusta mucho por lo que la subire aqui :3 veremos que tal va XD **


	3. capitulo 2

Loki

Caminaba a paso lento mientras en sus brazos un durmiente castaño se encontraba descansando. El estrés y la fatiga por fin lo hicieron sucumbir al aclamado y muy pedido descanso , como alfa, sabia que estos momentos eran cruciales para crear una dependencia y tomaría eso a su favor.

Con los pies va quitando obstáculos que se interpongan en su camino, necesita un lugar "seguro" donde resguardar al omega, donde este pueda descansar y crearle una sensacion de seguridad , asi como para evitar lo mas posible el que los encontraran.

Divisando lo que en un momento fue aparentemente un barrio residencial , localiza los restos todavía habitables de una casa por lo que se adentra a esta, encontrandose con alguno que otro cuerpo, seguramente los dueños de la casa, los cuales no pudieron salir a tiempo.

Con parsimonia se dirige a una de la habitaciones donde puede colocar al castaño, el cual no se a movido desde que lo tomara para resguardarlo .

-Bien. Ahora que ?- se pregunta con calma mientras trata de pensar detenidamente su proceder ...Ciertamente se pensara que estas acciones son un ardid del momento pero no es del todo así, aunque claro, sin duda es una oportunidad que no desaprovechará en lo mas minimo .

Con cuidado de no despertarlo trata de curar sus heridas con un poco de lo que le queda de magia, aunque ya ha curado las mas peligrosas todavía quedaban algunas cuyo aspecto era bastante feo pero ,tras la batalla que habían pasado a duras penas puede mantenerse en pie...Si, lo acepta, esta cansado .

Por lo cual decide mejor hacerlo de manera manual , buscando un poco de agua y una tela , se dispone a limpiar el cuerpo del menor , deleitándose con las porciones de piel que va dejando a la vista... Si bien, el castaño es un mortal , su atractivo no paso desapercibido por el dios en el pasado, rememorando los primeros encuentros que tuvieron , recuerda que a primera vista le pareció un hombre de lo mas fascinante , con esa piel aceitunada tan diferente a la suya , esos ojos tan claros en un tono café con unas pizcas de dorado que dejaban ver la inteligencia tan dotada que tenia , aunque pequeño de estatura ,como logro apreciar , pudo distinguir como su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado . A pesar del cristal que los separaba admitía que era algo digno de ver... pero,lo que sin duda quedo tallado en su mente con fuego fue su aroma... En cuanto se acerco , lo percibió. Dulce, tan dulce que por un momento sintió su boca salivar y sus dientes picar y crujir con tal potencia que olvido que eran enemigos, por un segundo , se permitió inhalar profundamente para registrarlo mejor...percibiendo no solo lo dulce de su aroma si no también ese toque picante que hacia bullir la excitación de los alfas, que hacia desear poseerle sin vasilacion ni control . Poseerle, marcarle, y lo hubiera hecho...si este no hubiera abierto la boca ...

Hizo una mueca, mientras limpiaba el pecho del castaño deteniéndose mas de la cuenta en ese rosado pezón , que, aunque se situara cerca de la cicatriz en donde se encontraba el reactor arc, seguía siendo sensible, a juzgar por el pequeño jadeo que salio de los labios del menor...

Siguiendo con su retrospectiva , aunque el ingeniero era sin duda un omega digno de reverencia , también tenia esa lengua tan molesta que daban ganas de enseñarle como debería usarla como era debido. Para deleite de los alfas y nada mas. Pero ,y aunque nunca lo admitiera, esa sagacidad era otro factor importante por lo cual se fijo en el... Aunque no se lo diría jamas...

Tan perspicaz , tan audaz, tan libre... Quizás analizándose un poco , ese fue el factor que influyo a que lo lanzara por la ventana... Celos. Si , el como alfa, sentía celos de un omega. Inaceptable!!!, imperdonable!!, un omega!!, un mortal!!!!. Pero poseía algo que el no tenia...libertad.

Libertad de elección , libertad de pensamiento y acción, sin importar su limitado poder, tenia la voluntad de seguir adelante, sin importar la adversidad ...

Esa voluntad , esa fuerza... Tan magnánima , tan sublime ... y su primer instinto fue el deseo de destruirlo... De acabar con ello para no ver su propia debilidad...

Recuerda Adgard y su propia vida , los limitantes que Odin siempre le imponía , la agonía con la que siempre tuvo que lidiar, las cadenas con las siempre tuvo que luchar, las cuales ,una a una teñían su alma de una negrura amarga y erradicaban pedazo por pedazo su razón, cordura y sentimientos...convirtiéndose en el ser que era ... Hueco, insensible... Vacío.

Tan metido esta en sus pensamientos que no se percato que el castaño se había despertado y que lo observaba con detenimiento... No lo hizo hasta que percibion un cambio en su aroma y como este se hacia ligeramente más fuerte que antes, dirige su mirada al inventor y por unos momentos permanecen así, viendo, observándose con detenimiento y apreciando lo mas básico de su existencia misma . Alfa y omega. Reconociendo sus castas y aceptándolas como tal.

No sabrían decir por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero fue suficiente...

\- que tal mortal?...parece que no nos fue muy bien que digamos...- dice el pelinegro en voz pausada y lo mas serena posible, siendo el primero en salir de esa conexión que se había creado extrañamente entre ellos .

-Loki ...- dice el castaño en un susurro , como si el nombre fuera difícil de pronunciar. Tratando de aclarar su mente, se sacude un poco y trata de levantarse pero al no poderlo hacer muy bien, el mayor lo ayuda , colocando unas almohadas detrás de el para acomodarlo mejor- que ha pasado? -pregunta con una voz ligeramente ronca.

\- bueno, te encontré solo entre los escombros y decidí ayudarte... Parece que la batalla a terminado, y con placer te informo que fue midgard quien gano , al parecer...- dice con una mueca burlona la cual trataba de ser una sonrisa.

El castaño solo asiente.Descansando su cuerpo lo mas posible, su mirada se posa ahora en donde se encuentra , un lugar desconocido para el- donde estamos?-

-pues... Dedusco que en algún momento fue la casa de alguien- dice el hechicero con un encogimiento de hombros .

-que sabes de los otros? Que ha sucedido con ellos? - preguntaba el menor empezando a percibir como la ansiedad crecía dentro de el. Su mente parecia procesar menos rapido de lo que usualmente esta trajaba por el estado de shock en el que todavia se encontraba.

\- pues... No te mentiré, no estoy seguro de que estén bien... He visto algunos mortales en pie pero a ninguno de los vengadores...- dice el pelinegro con su mejor cara de pesar- ni siquiera he visto a Thor...- y aunque eso si es cierto, lo agrega para enfatizar mas sus palabras.

Al escuchar eso el castaño siente como sus esperanzas decaen de nuevo, al ver a Loki pensó que alguno de sus compañeros estaría con él pero, al verlo tan desanimado, sus esperanzas empiezan a marchitarse. Con un suspiro tembloroso va sintiendo como de nueva cuenta, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y muy a su pesar , terminan convirtiéndose en gruesas lágrimas de pesar.

Loki al ver eso solo lo abraza tratando de tranquilizar su llanto, murmurando palabras suaves de consuelo y animo mientras acaricia la espalda y cuello del menor.

\- todos se han ido, mis amigos, mi familia..- dice entrecortada mente mientras que siente como su alma se estruja desde su interior.

\- eso no lo sabemos todavía, si nosotros estamos aquí, mas de alguien puede estar aya afuera , debemos tener fe - dice el pelinegro ,con la seguridad que en efecto ,así era. Libera sus feromonas alfas ,con las cuales trata de traerle paz al pequeño omega. Sigue en su tarea de tranquilizarle.

Percibiendo el aroma y sintiendo como el abrazo se estrecha mas en el, lentamente va serenándose y calmendose sobre el pelinegro . Permitiéndose el lujo de descansar su mente después de tanto caos, de tanto dolor , lo nesecitaba... Dios , lo merecía!!! Cerrando los ojos ,permanecen así por largo tiempo, solo disfrutando del silencio, del respectivo aroma que desprenden el uno al otro, hasta que los ruidos del exterior les avisa que se acercaban a su posición , con lentitud se separan para poder dirigirse hacia la única ventana que se encuentra en la habitación , y ahí, como si las palabras de Loki se materializara venían algunas personas , y entre ellos logra divisar a uno de sus compañeros, con alegría se gira hacia Loki y le sostiene la mano --tenias razon--fueron sus palabra , antes de salir para reunirse con ellos , pero no sin dedicarle una sonrisa en agradecimiento por sus cuidados .

Loki suspira , y el que pensaba que tendría mas tiempo... Con pesar sigue al castaño hacia afuera solo para ver como el se acerca a los mortales que al parecer estaban en una misión de reconocimiento en busca de sobrevivientes. Ve como prácticamente se lanza sobre el doctor que era ese hombre verde tan molesto.

-aaaahhh - otro suspiro sale de su boca mientras a lo lejos escucha un "hermano" desde los cielos. Hizo una mueca . Thor seguía vivo...yeeiii , que felicidad...

...continuará .


	4. capitulo 3

Seis meses después...

El recuento de los daños es grande... La tierra no tuvo un sitio donde no se viera afectada por la guerra , que ahora sera registrada en la historia como " Guerra de infinito" al percibir que ya nada quedaba mas que destrucción, las personas empezaron a decaer , a sucumbir ante el dolor y la miseria ...necesitaban algo o alguien que les trajera una luz que prometiera un futuro alejado de las tinieblas que ahora recorren el pensamiento general de la humanidad, un guía que diera tranquilidad... Un omega que diera esperanza ...

Anthony Edward Stark , se convirtió en el rostro de los caídos , en el ángel que traía esperanza en esta triste realidad .

Él , un omega que peleo contra lo imposible , que peleo por la paz y la unión ,que tuvo el poder de reconstruir y fortalecer a la llamada manada mas poderosa del planeta . Por el mundo,por la humanidad...contra un moustro que se veía poderoso e indestructible pero , a pesar de todo , a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento ... sobrevivió.

Los omegas siempre han sido asociados con la familia ,siempre han sido el epitome de la seguridad y la unión en las manadas ...donde exista un omega , siempre existirá unión y armonía... existiría paz.

\- ajá...- dice con un bufido el castaño mientras arreglaba los aviones que llevarían alimento a las ciudades aledañas.

Venia oyendo las mismas frases en los últimos seis meses, y esta de mas decir que empezaba a cansarse de ellas...

En efecto, el orden y la reconstrucción se empezó con ayuda del genio omega , ya que el gobierno de su país se vio seriamente afectado por lo ocurrido en la guerra. La base central de la nación fue puesta cerca de aquellos con habilidades y características únicas como él y ahora, después de tanta devastación , cualquier ayuda era necesaria y apreciada .

Siendo unas de las mentes mas brillantes del planeta y aparentemente una de las pocas que inusual mente todavía quedaban en pie, habían venido a "solicitar" sus ayuda , teniendo que seguir aun después de la batalla librada , mientras sus compañeros descansaban de las secuelas de la guerra , él tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para lidiar con el desorden y caos que imperaban a su alrededor ... Al ser un héroe, y sobre todo, al ser el icono y el líder, no solo de los vengadores si no de su casta en si , fue "obligado" a ayudar a aquellos que algunas vez le acusaron de déspota, engreído y narcisista. Sin duda , las ironías de la vida.

Le parecía gracioso que ahora se estuviera convirtiendo en un especie de mesías para todo el mundo, con acritud , veía como le hacían responsable como siempre de los desenlaces de los proyectos de todo, desde reconstrucción hasta sanidad. Era demasiado, pero como de costumbre ,parecía que solo "él" tenia que hacerlo...

Desanimado, baja de la plataforma en donde estaba y dirige sus pasos a lo que ahora es su hogar, una construcción sencilla cerca de lo que fuera su torre, todavía recuerda el dolor que tuvo que soportar a la hora de empezar a quitar los escombros ...Ver como poco a poco se fueron apilando los cuerpos de aquellos que fallecieron ahí fue muy angustianté y desolador...lo peor llego cuando encontraron a su querida Pepper...o lo que quedo de ella...

Recuerda como tuvo que enterrarla con celeridad , a ella y a Rhodie. Así como a los demás miembros de su manada quienes cayeron en la lucha ... Rememora una y otra vez como le fue imposible llorar y expresar su dolor por la muerte de los miembros mas importantes de su adorada familia, como tuvo que padecer su sufrimiento a solas y superar sus ataques de pánico sin ayuda de nadie y sin descanso... pero, el mundo estaba en ruinas y era algo que no le permitía ser débil en ese momento, lo necesitaban y lo aceptaba , pero no por eso era menos doloroso...

Los vengadores que sobrevivieron a la batalla en su mayoría sufrieron heridas considerables , algunos de ellos quedarían marcados de por vida como lo eran Clint y Natasha, el primero perdió lo que lo hacia extraordinario , su preciada vista...la segunda , bueno...todavía estaba viva que era lo importante...

Rogers y Bucky pareciera que fueron los menos afectados de la batalla , el ahora libre capitán América , por fin se había sanado de sus heridas de guerra y ahora volvía a ser el héroe que necesitaban , que anhelaban y como siempre, la vida seguía su cause ... No sabia si sentirse feliz o dolido por lo fácil que volvió a ser amado y respetado , pero...era necesario.

Necesario... Repetir esa palabra se le estaba antojando de lo mas nauseabunda últimamente...

Suprimiendo su resentimiento, trata de aclarar su mente para que esta no vaya para rumbos negativos . Su querido Bruce lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa al verlo llegar de donde se encontraba trabajando, el era unos de los apoyos que mas aliviaban su adolorida alma, como una constante de tranquilidad y buenos deseos , era alguien invaluable para el omega.

\- y bien? Alguna novedad? - pregunta este acomodando sus anteojos.

-aparte de que me siento acosado por todos ? no mucho- dice con fastidio el castaño mientras cae pesadamente sobre el sofá mas cercano.

\- miralo por el lado amable, eres el centro de atención , disfrutalo - dice con una media sonrisa , tratando de causarle un poco de gracia a su amigo sin embargo en el fondo no podía siquiera ver alguna virtud en ello...

-te cambio el lugar si quieres- suelta con un gruñido el castaño .

-si pudiera , sin duda lo haría Tony...- dice sin mas.

El científico es consciente del excesivo estrés al que estaba siendo sometido el omega y sin embargo paresia incapaz de ayudarle mas allá de sus conocimientos , era frustrante ver que era inútil para su amigo lo cual dejaba un amargo sabor de boca en su persona...

\- animo amigo, ya todo se esta calmando,pronto todo estará mas tranquilo...- trataba de subirle el animo, aun como beta , podía sentir el pesar que este dejaba salir de forma ya inconsciente con su aroma , le parecía increíble que nadie se diera cuenta de su dolor pero mas bien , empezaba a creer que ellos simplemente lo ignoraban , mientras el siguiera con los avances , era mas que suficiente ...

\- dime Bruce, que puedo hacer en esta situación tan horrenda?...- dice con un deje de desesperación el castaño.

-SIMPLEMENTES MANDALOS A CARAJO!!! Todos son unos mortales de lo mas inútiles y egoísta!!- una voz retumba mientras ven como los dos asgardianos entraban a la habitación.- tan difícil es que piensen por ellos mismos? Por todos los reinos ...- dice con fastidio Loki acercándose al castaño.

Stark se limita a sonreír , curiosamente , el dios del engaño se había convertido en una constante en su vida . En los últimos meses, con su peculiar humor y sus excéntricas maneras, siempre podía percibir su extraña fuerza, era reconfortante y divertido pasar tiempo con el y , aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, empezaba a sentirse tranquilo cuando el estaba cerca, las personas tendían a molestarlo menos cuando el iba a su lado, ya que los comentarios y burlas hacia aquellos que le exigían eran de lo mas hirientes y lo peor , de lo mas acertados .

-hermano... Debes entender que están desesperados ... El hombre de hierro es un eje de fuerza en estos momentos de debilidad - dice meditativo el rubio asgardiano , desde la caída de Asgard , él se hizo cargo de aquellos que todavía quedaban de su reino, con ayuda del genio , fueron acomodados de tal forma que pudieran estar cómodos y seguros. Aunque entendía lo que Loki decía , que era cruel cargar con todo a un pobre omega , que era deber de los alfas y betas velar por ellos y no al revés, pero, también veía de primera mano lo que era la desesperación de la gente, lo que esta podía hacer con los conceptos que eran establecido y lo que era correcto...sin duda , eran tiempos oscuros...

-Jah, esa no es escusa - dice el pelinegro sin ningún deje de compasión mientras se sienta en el brazo del mueble donde esta sentado Stark- deberías descansar mas , tus ojeras cada vez están peor..- le comenta tomando el mentón del castaño y levantando su cara para tener una mejor visión de su estado.

Ese era otro cambio agradable , Loki se estaba convirtiendo en su amigo y eso era muy valioso para el omega , ahora que su manada estaba tan herida , saber que algunos todavía estaban al pie de lucha con él era de lo mas reconfortante . Si, por un curioso giro del destino, el que alguna vez fuera considerado uno de los villanos mas crueles a los que se habían enfrentado , se había convertido en uno de sus mejores aliados , un soporte fuerte en el cual sostenerse...

\- he estado peor ..- dice con un suspiro , mientras inconscientemente ladea la cabeza para recibir un ligero masaje del pelinegro, el cual sin dudar , realiza pequeñas y sutiles caricias a lo largo de su cuello y hombros .

Para el hechicero, no había pasado desapercibido como el pequeño genio iba poco a poco dejando que este se le acercara , a pesar de todos los obstáculos que presento después de su breve acercamiento en la batalla ...en aquel tiempo, se impuso como una presencia contaste en la vida del castaño con los pasos de los meses . Veía como el joven era bombardeado con peticiones , quejas y problemas , era lamentable ver como todos parecían querer algo de el, lamentable y molesto. Ver como era fastidiado se le estaba haciendo de lo mas asqueroso , llegando a desatar sus pensamientos e instintos homicidas los cuales eran sofocados con esfuerzo por el dios, tenia una meta e iba a lograrla , ya tendría tiempo de tomar represalias por las acciones de aquellos que osaron molestar a lo que ya consideraba suyo ,por el momento este solo se mantenía cerca del omega ,haciendo que su olor fuera insistente en cualquier lugar en donde el morocho pudiera ir, de forma directa o indirecta , estaba marcando su mismo ser alrededor del omega para que este asociara su persona con confianza y apoyo, y viendo que este se estaba relajando en este momento tan solo con su tacto , su paciencia estaba rindiendo frutos , sonrió, al contrario que su hermano, él era conocido por algo mas poderoso que la fuerza y el poder , y eso era la paciencia .

\- sabes que, es todo , iremos a comer algo, si sigues así vas a desaparecer mortal insensato ...-dice agarrando a Tony por los brazos y sin esfuerzo lo levanta del lugar donde se encuentra , esté al verse forzado a dejar ese cómodo lugar solo suelta un gruñido en protesta- en serio? Con lo cómodo que estaba- dice con un quejido- mira Brucy como me maltratan!!!! - haciendo un puchero dirige su mirada hacia su amigo científico a lo que este solo suelta una risita - yo me encuentro ocupado en este momento, sera mejor que se vayan - dice con un deje de aprobación mientras asiente a Loki el cual sin mas se dirige hacia la salida con un muy gruñón aunque divertido omega .

Pese a su recelo inicial , el científico ahora ve con una luz diferente al hechicero , le costo , no lo negara pero, en un mundo donde todos parecían ser hostiles , un ser que traiga buena voluntad siempre sera bienvenido , con un movimiento de manos se despide de ellos viendo cono Thor los sigue de cerca , soltando una sonora carcajada por alguna ocurrencia que seguramente el castaño le abra dicho al hechicero. Si, todavía no estaba del todo mal este mundo...

Pasando los días como lo venían haciendo , la base donde se encontraban empezó a inquietarse, un bullicio se escuchaba por los pasillos , llenos de expectación y júbilo. La razón?, el capitán América regresaba de su misión de reconocimiento y ayuda , los agentes y voluntarios , estaban ansiosos por ver y escuchar al alfa , el cual era admirado y reconocido por todos ...por todos menos por cierto castaño que cada vez que escuchaba hablar de él se le revolvían las entrañas , y no necesariamente de manera positiva y placentera...

Siendo él el responsable de la base , era su deber recibir a los activos vengadores , así , el día de su regreso a las instalaciones llegó y sin poder evitar ese malestar que siempre se presentaba en la boca de su estomago , avanzó para recibirlos.

El primero en bajar fue el rubio soldado, fuerte , imponente , llenando la estancia de su potente aroma , el cual imponía respeto y orden a su alrededor , le siguieron el soldado de invierno y Spiderman ...al ver al joven , no puede evitar que una sonrisa se le forme en el rostro . Su arañita , el cual era seguido de cerca por ese lunático de Dead pool , se acercaba a paso lento a el, de todos los presentes , era este el único por el que sentía genuina felicidad al verlo, que podía decir? Se sentía agradecido que esté estuviera aquí todavía , después de la batalla, el chico fue hallado entre los escombro inconsciente y con muchas heridas pero siendo resguardado por el mercenario que al parecer fue quien lo salvo... Nadie sabe con exactitud que paso en esos momentos pero al genio no le importaba, si eso hizo que su pequeño regresara con bien , era suficiente ... Sin embargo , su felicidad se menguo considerablemente en cuanto la presencia de Rogers inundó su espació , sin poder evitarlo arrugo la nariz , aunque en el pasado su aroma era algo que le traía seguridad y paz, ahora solo le daba dolor de cabeza ... Y unas tremendas ganas de partirle la cara...que podía decir... Todavía guardaba algo de rencor por como lo había tratado y por como habían terminado las cosas...

-Rogers... Chicos bienvenidos- dice lo mas cortes posible , aunque sus supresores eran potentes no podía evitar cierta agritud en su aroma , revelando así su disgusto .

Desde que todo acabo con la guerra ; su reencuentro y acciones en batalla , así como su posterior participación en las acciones de reconstrucción , las personas tendían a creer que ellos estaban en buenos términos , incluso , los comentarios de la unión de ambos eran la orden del día ... que tan maravilloso seria tener al alfa mas fuerte con el pilar Omega juntos? Que mas sensato? Que mas correcto que eso existiría? Era como tener a un sin fin de ojos viendo y esperando esta situación, lo que hacia que el castaño se pusiera cada vez mas rígido y empeoraba cada vez que ellos estaban juntos .

El alfa solo se quedó observando al castaño, no pasando desapercibido la entonación en su nombre , sin importar cuanto trataba de traer paz entre el omega y él, este parecía repelerlo , lo entendía ,pero su alfa interior no podía evitar rugir ante tal muestra de rechazó, no lo admitiría en voz alta pero el saber que el genio todavía lo odiaba dejaba un amargo recuerdo de lo que hizo a su persona , el cual se acentuaba al percibir ese desagradable aroma tan persistente en el... Loki , el nombre se forma en su mente , lo que obliga al soldado a contener un gruñido de disgusto que se formo instantáneamente en su pecho.

Mientras observa como Stark saluda con cariño al chico araña , frotando imperceptiblemente su mejilla con la del joven, no puede evitar tensarse , si bien, el omega lo trata con cortesía , las muestras de cariño ya no estaban presentes , en su lugar , estaba esa fría educación y cortesía que gritaba a leguas que era lo contrario, eso , anudado a su aroma , causaban molestia al alfa, sin mencionar que cada vez era mas persistente el aroma de cierto pelinegro el cual le hacia hervir la sangre .

-Tony, debemos hablar- aseveró con una voz ronca mirándolo directamente a los ojos , el castaño al escucharlo solo asiente con la cabeza mientras insta a los demás a que vayan a descansar después de tan larga jornada de trabajo.

Despidiéndose de ellos guía a Rogers a la que es su oficina , sintiendo incomodidad al verse a solas con el súper soldado... En estas situaciones como extrañaba a Nick Fury pero este ya no se encontraba entre ellos , sus heridas fueron demasiado graves y estas dejarían secuelas por un largo tiempo... otro mas a la larga lista de caídos en batalla ...

-dame el informe de todo lo que a pasado en el país , por escrito , mientras dime lo relevante- dice el omega sin ningún tipo de parsimonia , queriendo acabar con eso lo mas pronto posible . Al escucharle , el alfa deja salir un gruñido de disgusto, puede que tengan diferencias pero también deben respetarse.

\- ... Jah por lo menos finge un poco de cortesía profesional , no te parece sensato?...- dice con un toque agrio el rubio.

\- no tengo tiempo Rogers, tengo cosas que hacer todavía y no tengo tiempo de lidiar con conversaciones que no vienen al caso- dice el castaño con cansancio, en realidad, ya casi no toleraba estar cerca de el, los recuerdos anudados al estrés al que era sometido, estaban pasándole factura en los últimos meses causándole pesar e inquietud en su mayoría.

\- si te mantuvieran en contacto conmigo , no tendríamos que estar siempre en esta clase de reuniones pero como siempre , prefieres estar mas ocupado aquí , "entreteniéndote" con ellos a estar aya conmigo, donde te necesitan- dice con acidez mientras tensa su cuerpo involuntariamente, su feromonas de disgusto empiezan a llenar el pequeño espacio en donde se encuentran, lo que ocasiona que el omega reaccione con agitación al injusto comentario, siendo un alfa de rango superior , Steve tenia un potente efecto en su persona a la hora de desequilibrarlo , de no ser por los supresores e inhibidores que tenia que utilizar ,los cuales le restaban sensibilidad, sin duda agacharia la cabeza ante tal reprimenta, pero el era Tony Strak, y primero muerto a someterse de nuevo a ese alfa .

-me estas hablando de profesionalidad ahora? Un poco tarde no te parece - suelta con igual acidez el omega, no cediendo a la intimidación .

-siempre así...no podemos tener paz?- dice Steve

-no mientras sigas insistiendo en lo mismo- sentencio el omega.

A pesar de que un su momento su afecto hacia el ojiazul era enorme, las situaciones ,las peleas y rechazos , fueron marchitando el gran amor que este le tenia, con dolor reconoce que el punto de quiebre de su relación era irreversible...

\- por favor Steve , no sigamos con lo mismo...- replica cansado , las conversaciones entre ellos ya ni siquiera empezaban con el trabajo , todo daba vueltas siempre en su relación pasada, siempre discutiendo, siempre reclamando, era tan cansado...si darse cuenta camina hacia un abrigo que se encontraba en la estancia , sintiendo como el frío de sus pensamientos iba en aumento , toma la prenda y la acerca a el , inhalando quedamente la fragancia que este posee.

Steve ve el retraimiento del omega, aunque su lado alfa se resiente ante el rechazo es consciente que daña al castaño , que su insistencia y hostilidad , complican mas la ya conflictiva vida del genio, empezando a sentir remordimientos trata de suavizar un poco su tono y adquirir un tono mas conciliador pero todo intento muere cuando débilmente el aroma de la prenda llega a el.

Loki...

Con rapidez arrebata la prenda de las manos del castaño , y con un gruñido la avienta lejos ante la mirada de incredulidad de moreno que de inmediato se vuelve ira al ver semejante acto.

\- QUE TE PASA!!!!- grita con desagrado el castaño. Eso acrecenta mas su furia y sin pensarlo toma bruscamente de los brazos al genio.-POR QUE ESTA ESO AQUI??!!! QUIEN LO DEJO ENTRAR?!!! ACASO TE ESTAS REVOLCANDO CON EL??!!- sus palabras salen a raudales sin filtro alguno sin medir su daño o intensidad, segado por una agonía y una rabia que no pudo contener en lo mas mínimo.

Ante eso, el castaño se paraliza, sintiendo la fuerza que las manos de Rogers hacen en sus brazos , causándole daño, -Rogers... Sueltame, me lastimas .- dice con un quejido tratando de soltarse.

-TE HAGO DAÑO?!!! Y TU QUE CREES QUE HACES AL ESTAR CON ESE? QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA? TE ESTA MANIPULANDO, ES VIL , RASTRERO Y RETORCIDO!! Y TU ERES TAN TONTO COMO PARA CREERLE !!!- grita mas fuerte el alfa dejando salir sus feromonas llenas de ira , volviendo el ambiente pasado y tenebroso. Ante eso el castaño forcejea con mas ahincó ya que empieza a sentir como todos sus sentidos se nublan dejando paso al miedo con el cual a tenido que liderar tanto, un ataque de pánico era lo menos apropiado ahora sin mencionar que lo dejaría en extremo vulnerable.

-Rogers basta!!! Enserio sueltame...- dice entre jadeos , siendo sacudido con mas fuerza por el rubio que poco a poco esta perdiendo el temperamento.

\- ah? Te soltare cuando entiendas que debes obedecerme y alejarte de ese tipo, nada bueno traerá de asociarse con el, no seas ingenuo - dice con una voz grave mientras afianza su agarre.

-Loki ha cambiado y no es tu asunto con quien me relacione...- nuevamente trata de sacarse del agarre sin éxito. Las manos del capitán parecían grilletes de acero contra su suave piel.

-INGENUO!! Es un engaño , deja de se tan crédulo , acaso tengo que...- empieza a decir siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse .

Al ver la escena ,la persona solo entra al cuarto y se queda viéndolos con insistencia mientras liberaba sus feromonas para tratar de neutralizar las del soldado.- Stark, esta todo bien?- pregunta en una clara insinuación mirando fijamente al rubio para que saliera de su ira y viera lo que estaba haciendo. Al percatarse del otro alfa Steve gruñe fuertemente y dirige su atención a este , viéndolo con ira , sin embargo al no percibir hostilidad mas si una fuerte determinación sus sentidos se van aclarando lo suficiente para percibir cierto aroma a miedo en el ambiente, poco a poco su mente percibe el origen de ese aroma y para su horror ve a Tony mirándolo con angustia y el cuerpo de este totalmente rígido entre sus manos. Al instante suelta al castaño que sin mas sale rápidamente del lugar dejando atrás a ambos soldados que ven como la puerta se cierra tras el.

La habitación queda en un tenso silencio mientras el rubio soldado recrea una y otra vez la situación que acababa de pasar, siendo observado por el alto castaño que solo alcanza a soltar un pesado suspiro.

\- amigo...no pensé que te estarías conviertiendo en un matón - dice con un marcado acento mientras mueve la cabeza en clara desaprobación , al escucharlo, el rubio alfa solo resopla y sale del lugar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada llena de culpa y dolor, cabizbajo , cierra la puerta tras si. Dejando al soldado de invierno perdido en sus pensamientos casi o mas tortuosos que los del rubio.

Anthony se alejaba de ese lugar lo mas rápido que sus piernas lo permiten.

Odiaba que Rogers tuviera todavía el poder de intimidarlo pero era consciente que su cuerpo todavía reaccionaba a este , mientras sus acelerados latidos tratan de calmarse siente como la adrenalina corre por su cuerpo, como lo odiaba y mas se odiaba el por reconocer que su acercamiento despertaba deseos en el...tanto tiempo sin que nadie lo tocara que su cuerpo ardía por el contacto... Que tan baja autoestima tiene que su cuerpo se esta calentando con agresiones? Tan bajo es? Su respiración se vuelve errática conforme mas recuerda sus brazos alrededor de el y con dificultad llega a su casa , es consciente que debe tomar sus inhibidores antes de encontrarse con alguien, maldiciendo una y otra vez al rubio alfa, trata de llegar cuando una esencia conocida lo detiene y una voz familiar llega a sus oidos.

\- Tony, hasta que llegas, te estaba esperando para...- sus palabras mueren en el momento en que percibe el aroma del castaño y este al sentirlo no puede evitar un gemido.

-Anthony...- dice en voz ronca mientras se acerca a este y es todo lo que se dice en el cuarto antes de que unos labios ya devoraban los suyos sin contemplaciones...

Continuara...


	5. capitulo 4

Advertencias : pura maldad...

Anthony se alejaba de ese lugar lo mas rápido que sus piernas lo permiten.

Odiaba que Rogers tuviera todavía el poder de intimidarlo pero era consciente que su cuerpo todavía reaccionaba a este , mientras sus acelerados latidos tratan de calmarse siente como la adrenalina corre por su cuerpo, como lo odiaba y mas se odiaba el por reconocer que su acercamiento despertaba deseos en él...tanto tiempo sin que nadie lo tocara que su cuerpo ardía por el contacto... Que tan baja autoestima tiene que su cuerpo se esta calentando con agresiones? Tan bajo es? Su respiración se vuelve errática conforme mas recuerda sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y con dificultad llega a su casa , es consciente que debe tomar sus inhibidores antes de encontrarse con alguien, maldiciendo una y otra vez al rubio alfa, trata de llegar cuando una esencia conocida lo detiene y una voz familiar llega a sus oidos.

\- Tony, hasta que llegas, te estaba esperando para...- sus palabras mueren en el momento en que percibe el aroma del castaño y este al sentirlo no puede evitar un gemido.

-Anthony...- dice en voz ronca mientras se acerca a este y es todo lo que se dice en el cuarto antes de que unos labios ya devoraban los suyos sin contemplaciones...

Anthony Stark se caracterizaba por ser proactivo y suspicaz a la hora de entender una situación pero debe admitir que esta sobrepasa su entendimiento ...como llegaron a algo como esto?...

Mientras su ofuscada mente trata de procesarlo, una manos recorren su cuerpo con ardorosa pasión , se estremece en el momento en que estas invaden por debajo de su ropa y llegan a su pecho con mortal precisión , empezando a juguetear con las sensibles tetillas del joven, dejando escapar un jadeo su cuerpo tiembla violentamente sin poder evitarlo, en otro intento de decir algo trata de separarse pero nuevamente sus labios son aprisionados por otros mas demandantes y con algo de violencia ...al percibir que trata de apartarle el alfa afianza su agarre tomándole de la cintura sin contemplaciones.

Entre gemidos entrecortados va sintiendo como el ambiente se empieza a llenar de ese exquisito aroma que hace tanto tiempo no siente a su alrededor, tanto que empezaba a creer que ya no lo volvería a sentir , pero ahí estaba... el deseo de un alfa... Puro, sensual ,demandante , que no permite ningún tipo de replica ni objeción , que exige sumisión y promete deleite y excitación por igual. Su instinto omega gorgogea y se retuerse en absoluto gozo. Tanto tiempo...tantas privaciones ...y ahora por fin podía volver a sentirlo...un alfa ...un alfa que lo desea a él, que enloquecía por él...solo él...

Sus cavilaciones se ven interrumpidas cuando unas fuertes manos toman sus glúteos sin cuidado alguno, estrujándolos y presionándolo fuertemente contra la cadera del alfa, arrancando un sonoro gemido de entre los labios húmedos del excitado omega,y mas aun al sentir ese inconfundible signo de deseo que tiene el otro hacia él, duro , fuerte y tan caliente ,que su pecho jadea al ver que el otro empieza a tomar iniciativas mas sexuales en sus caricias . Sin medir palabras , el pelinegro que ahora lo sostiene , lo lleva a la superficie mas cercana que logra encontrar, la cual resultaba ser una mesa , sin vacilar ,tira todo lo que se encuentra en ella , depositando al castaño en esta sin despegarse de él.

Con dificultad , intenta que su cerebro vuelva a funcionar pero es inútil y mas cuando el pelinegro le termina quitando, casi arrancando, la playera que tenia, provocando un profundo sonrojo en el castaño el cual ni siquiera le permiten emitir protesta ya que sus labios vuelven a ser sellados con voracidad... Caliente, húmedo, es lo único que ronda su cabeza mientras sentía como la demás ropa de su cuerpo era sacada de él...

Al fin, el alfa empieza a prodigar sus atenciones al resto de su cuerpo dirigiendo su hambrienta mirada al cuello de omega el cual hace recostar en la superficie de la mesa para tener mayor acceso a este. Sus labios y lengua atacan sin piedad el mentón y el cuello dando húmedas lamidas y ligeras mordidas que se van profundizando hasta ir dejando marca en la tersa piel morena. El joven omega ya ni siquiera es capaz de pensar con lucidez , sólo se limita a gemir y a dejar que el alfa tenga libre acceso a él, con un suspiro siente como las manos ajenas recorren su cuerpo con deliberada lentitud pero con fuerza , dejando sensible y expectante la piel ante un contacto mas intimo...mas húmedo.

Como si leyera su mente, la cabeza el pelinegro empieza a descender por su cuerpo, dejando su fragil cuello , se dirige hacia su pecho deteniéndose por un momento a admirar los sensibles pezones , el castaño al sentir la falta de contacto dirige su ofuscada mirada hacia el alfa solo para apreciar como este le miraba con una mirada tan oscura que sus pezones se endurecieron al acto, provocando un gruñido de satisfacción por parte del otro...hambre, deseo. Su omega estaba pletórico de felicidad, por que sabe que él lo provocó , por que sabe que es por el .

Otro gemido sale de entre sus labios, con fuerza y abandono en el momento en que el pelinegro se abalanza sobre estos , fue tal el trabajo que les dedico que cuando sus labios viajaron hacia más abajo , estos estaban rojos, mojados y ligeramente a dolorido pero tan gloriosa era la sensación que el moreno no podía parar de jadear y gemir con abandono, sin darse cuenta sus manos se dirigieron a la cabeza de su alfa ,jalando sus cabellos sin reparo alguno, pidiendo, exigiendo que siguiera, bajando entre pequeños empujones la misma en un intento de que esta se dirigiera a su ya dura y necesitada erección que parecía haber sido abandonada desde el inicio, la cual estaba punzante y anhelante de atención y "cariño" .

Su aroma de repente se volvió increíblemente dulce y picante ,dejando salir su excitación en todo su esplendor, concentrándose debidamente en esa área para invitar al alfa, diciéndole que su miembro requería atención y su húmeda entrada exigía se atendida y llenada como era correcto.

El alfa al percibir con fuerza la esencia del genio sintió como su boca empezó a salivar sin control y sus sentidos se dirigieron en su totalidad a la parte baja de joven, que parecía irradiar calor y veía como el pequeño y rosado miembro , tan duro como el suyo, dejaba salir el tierno néctar del omega, sus manos se dirigen a su entrada solo para encontrarla dilatada y lista para el, lo que ocasiona un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo , con deleite , se permite pasar su lengua ,ávida por probar el sabor del otro, por toda la longitud de esté, lenta,muy lentamente, hasta posar sus labios en la cabeza del mismo , dando una fuerte succión sobre el sin reparar en las sensaciones que desataría en el joven quien al sentirlo siente como todo su cuerpo se tensa para posteriormente estremecerse con violencia, terminando enseguida sin poder evitarlo en la boca del pelinegro el cual lo bebe sin pudor alguno. Deleitándose con su sabor y extrayendo hasta la ultima gota.

Permitiéndose disfrutar un poco mas del orgasmos de pequeño en sus manos , poco a poco se va separando de él, se limita a observarlo , tratando de que su mente se centre en la divina vista delante de el. Un tierno omega , sonrojado y con los labios entreabiertos , dejando salir un atrayente aroma que prometía mas y mas ... Temblando y anhelante, sabia que si seguía lo reclamaría y aunque su instinto le grito para hacerlo ,que lo tomara y lo hiciera suyo... por que era eso lo que él quería, lo que le ofrecía en bandeja de plata...una, dos, tres, respiraciones profundas ...tomalo... Cuatro , cinco...TOMALO!!!... seis, siete respiraciones ...se retiro...

Una vez que el orgasmo cedió un poco, su cuerpo se preparo para sentir a su alfa, inconscientemente sus piernas se abrieron en espera de ser llenado , sus ojos fuertemente cerrados , sus labios soltando suspiros desesperados y entrecortados , esperando esa deliciosa invasión , ese exquisito calor , ese... Siente un pinchazo en la pierna que le hace dar un respingo y con desconcierto abre sus ojos y levanta su cabeza solo para ver como el hechicero cierra sus piernas con suavidad y lo levanta con cuidado para hacerlo sentar en la mesa. Soltando un sonoro quejido , se pega al cuerpo del alfa buscando liberación , haciendo que este suelte un jadeo pero , el solo lo abraza , afianzando su agarre al ver al joven omega moverse mas contra el , con lentitud , empieza a ser consciente que fue ese pinchazo que sintió en su pierna, ya que su excitación al igual que su aroma van menguando poco a poco... Era un supresor, combinado con un inhibidor potente que él tenia para cortar con rapidez su celo en caso de ser afectado por alguna droga en pleno combate, la cual actuaba de forma rápida y mordaz en él... Y por primera vez en su vida...ODIO SER UN MALDITO GENIO !!!!! Por ser capaz de crear algo tan eficaz... Poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo fue tranquilizandose hasta estar mas o menos normal, o por lo menos en un estado mas compuesto ...dirigiendo su mirada al pelinegro que lo sostiene ,ve como este tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es lenta y controlada, mientras parecía tratar de mantener sus manos alrededor de en el con firmeza pero sin dañarlo , su cuerpo tenso y sus feromonas ... Como es posible que estas estén desapareciendo igual que las suyas?. Con un pesado suspiro este abre sus ojos para mirar detenidamente al castaño en sus brazos el cual aun observa rastros de pasión en ellos pero también , claridad y aprecio...

-Loki?...- dice bajito el moreno perdiéndose en esos profundos ojos verdes...

\- eres toda una tentación Tony... Estas bien?- pregunta con una voz grave mientras separa débilmente al castaño de el.

Bien?...BIEN??!!! Tratando de apaciguar la creciente ira que bulle dentro de el, asiente con la cabeza débilmente, mientras el otro deja salir un suspiro cansado. Con cuidado ,carga al castaño para llevarlo a su cuarto y con cuidado lo deposita en su cama ,cobijandole con las sabanas con extrema delicadeza , mientras gentil , su mano recorre los húmedos cabellos del genio... Sin mas se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta ante la atónita mirada del omega que trata de evitarlo pero su reacción es tardía por la extrema explosión de emociones y sensaciones vividas.

\- Lo siento Tony...no quise aprovecharme de ti... Trata de descansar ... Tengo que irme ,si no , no se que mas podría hacerte...y no quiero dañarte , no mas...- dice el pelinegro en voz ronca para sin mas desaparecer de ahí dejándole así, sin poder objetar nada...aunque sus hormonas ya se habían tranquilizado en su cuerpo ,este todavía tenia reminiscencias del calor vivido ,en especifico , su entrada punzaba y se retorcía por haber sido privada de lo que necesitaba, y al igual que su instinto, gritaba de indignación y pena, entonces él no pudo mas que agarrar una de las almohadas de su cama y arrojarla por donde había desaparecido el hechicero.

-TENIA QUE ESCOGER ESTE MOMENTO PARA SER NOBLE, MALDITO IDIOTA!!!!!!- y sin mas dejos salir su frustración por los próximos minutos sin detenerse en lo mas mínimo, sintiendo su vientre punzar y su corazón crujir, no solo por la frustración si no por otro sentimiento que todavía no podía definir ...

En otra habitación un portal es abierto y da paso a cierto pelinegro que siente como su cuerpo se reciente por no haber sido liberado, sin embargo , esté no puede evitar lamer sus labios con deleite mientras recuerda y siente en su ser el aroma y sabor del otro ... Mientras se recarga sobre la pared mas próxima , se deja caer por esta sintiendo un curioso cosquilleo , sin más...una perversa sonrisa se forma en sus labios mientras por su mente las imágenes de lo sucedido pasan una y otra vez... Haciéndole sentir como hace tiempo no había sentido...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 5

Advertencia : ... Mmmm no acto para los fan de Natasha 0_o ..

***************************"**"*******

La mañana dio paso al nuevo día pero cierto omega se encontraba en su recamara en un estado meditativo y un poco irritado. La razón? Después del episodio intimo que tuvo con Loki , este lo había dejado , en un intento de nobleza tardía , a medias. Dejándolo con un profundo deseo insatisfecho y frustrado al por mayor ...con un suspiro , no puede evitar rememorar una y otra vez lo sucedido, su cuerpo se estremece ligeramente al sentir nuevamente el recuerdo de los labios del alfa , tan diferentes a los suyos , tan excitantes , sus caricias...si cerraba los ojos, juraría que podía percibir todavía el aroma que desprendió en su momento con toda intensidad... Todo parecía ser perfecto hasta que esté recobro ,al parecer , la capacidad de pensar que el castaño había perdido desde el principio..._por que? Por que?! grito su instinto omega..._ Con un gruñido , se amonesta por dejar salir ese pensamiento tan patético de su subconsciente para levantarse de la cama y emprender otro laborioso día , sintiendo repentinamente un pequeño tirón en la parte baja de su vientre . Era increíble la magnitud de insatisfacción que su cuerpo mostraba , el cual no era para nada divertido, a pesar de que el pelinegro lo hubiera "atendido" , este todavía sentía que le faltaba algo,al grado de hacerle sentir dolor físico lo cual era desconcertante.

Con pasos lentos dirige su persona al baño para asearse . Era un baño limpio y espacioso , pero su mente se encontraba vagando entre sus pensamientos y deseos prohibidos , teniendo una lucha constante entre su mente racional y su naturaleza omega , lo cual le impedía disfrutar de lo que era su momento preferido del día... Tan metido estaba que ,aunque se encontraba delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo ,no vio lo que éste tenia sino hasta que al levantar su mirada , lo percibe , soltando un fuerte jadeo , ve las marcas que su cuello y pecho tenían, desconcertado , dirige sus manos hacia estas para tocar la casi lacerada piel, siguiendo un proceso de evaluación y chequeo sobre las mismas ...

_Loki le había hecho esto?._...con un dedo delinea la tierna piel donde un tono violáceo se empezaba a notar sobre su cuello sintiendo un escalofrío cuando hace presión en ella. Sin saber como reaccionar , su mirada empieza a dirigir un estudio mas detallado de su persona, un quejido sale de sus labios al descubrir mas marcas en su piel , luego ,también alcanza a apreciar sus labios , estos se encontraban ligeramente hinchados y de un tono mas rojizo de lo usual, haciéndole sentir en carne viva el ataque que sufrieron la noche anterior, hacia tanto tiempo que no presenciaba las señas claras de haber sido "amado" en su cuerpo que ahora, al verlas en todo su esplendor , no puede evitar que un profundo sonrojo se asomara en su rostro, llegando hasta su cuello y hombros . Ahora era consciente de lo que el pelinegro le decía, parecía que realmente iba a comerle entero si no se detenía en ese momento. Sintió su calor crecer de golpe lo que lo lleva a guiar sus manos al acalorado rostro, -_vaya..._ -dice quedamente, su parte omega se regocija con deleite sin poder contenerse y este intenta callarla rápidamente . Enserio...tanto tiempo le había empezado a afectar severamente...

Muy a su pesar, empieza a agradecer que el alfa se hubiera detenido, ciertamente no se encontraba preparado mentalmente para volver a tomar ese tipo de actividades. Su ultimo alfa lo había traicionado ni tan siquiera comenzado su relación , dejándolo destrozado por un largo y tortuoso tiempo. Aun ahora , quedaban reminiscencias del pesar que en su tiempo sufrió dejándole un frío inmenso en todo su ser ...Con un suspiro, se sienta en el borde de la bañera si darse cuenta que inconscientemente su mano no deja de acariciar su cuello, mas específicamente el lugar por donde estaban las marcas...

Con dolor , aunque no quiere reconocerlo, debe lavarse y preparase para seguir con sus actividades del día pero alarga un poco mas ese hecho, ya que todavía percibe en el olor del otro hombre y aunque no quiere analizar muy bien por que , no quiere que este empiece a desaparecer de el... Su alma , su ser mismo, siente felicidad y comodidad al percibir ese aroma en su persona,es mas , anhelaba que este estuviera todavía mas fundido en el,mas entrelazado , como si este fuera tallado desde adentro sin ninguna posibilidad de que desapareciera, era tal la intensidad de ese deseo que sintió como su vientre volvía a retorcerse sin piedad, haciendo soltar un quejido lastimero.

Sin dejar que estos deseos dominaran mas sus pensamientos , apresura su arreglo y trata de llenar su mente con las cosas que necesitaba hacer. No tenia tiempo de sentir cosas como esas, tenia asuntos importantes que atender, gente que ver y un montón de problemas que resolver, no debía desviar su mente y razón por cosas sin sentido. Enfoque, eso era lo que tenia que hacer, enfocarse ...aun aunque su propia naturaleza se retuerza y grite de dolor por ello...

Una vez que esta listo, después de una ducha extremadamente fría ; ya vestido y arreglado , su mirada se dirige inconscientemente a un punto cerca de su cómoda, con paso lento va y abre uno de los cajones de esta, encontrando en su interior lo que buscaba, un objeto largo y ligeramente grueso de color negro y también una botella pequeña de perfume, con pesar, sus manos se dirigen al collar para tocarlo suavemente... Aunque se juro nunca en su vida volver a usar esas cosas, ya que era un claro ejemplo de debilidad , no puede evitar tomarlo entre sus manos y, aunque sintió un pinchazo en lo mas profundo de su ser, lo tomo para colocarlo con decisión alrededor de su cuello... No por que tuviera miedo, no por que creyera o sintiera que estaba en peligro por Loki , si no por que muy en el fondo , sabia que era débil, que era vulnerable...y la experiencia le había enseñado, de la manera mas amarga y dolorosa posible, que debía protegerse... Primero muerto que repetir lo que le había pasado con Rogers... La vida te da lecciones dolorosas y solo un necio decidía no tomarlas en cuenta y para Tony Stark , cuyas lecciones le habían hecho llorar lágrimas de sangre , era algo que no tenia planeado sentir de nuevo...bajo ninguna circunstancia... jamas.

.../.../.../.../.../...

Bruce Banner se dirigía hacia una habitación con un semblante serio y pesaroso, su mente oscilaba entre la persona a la que iba a ver todos los dias sin falta y el malestar que lo embargaba por estar rodeado de tantos individuos , a su alrededor ,las personas se apartaban sutil y silenciosamente para no entorpecer el andar del beta, el cual a pesar de su casta, era altamente temido y respetado ya que , al mas mínimo altercado o agresión se estarían arriesgando a que cierto ser de color verde apareciera y destrozara todo a su alrededor , detalle que solo un suicida pensaría en afrontar.

Aunque acostumbrado, era ciertamente irritante lidiar con las personas , gracias a Hulk , sus sentidos estaban mas agudizados que los de un beta común y percibir el olor a miedo y disgusto por donde pasaba era siempre una constante de pesar y enojo ...controlar al otro sujeto se le hacia de lo mas difícil en los últimos tiempos , la situación en si era demasiado desagradable y estresante para su debilitada mente ... Pero , a pesar de lo que los demás creyeran , por alguna razón sus emociones estaban de lo mas centradas y dirigidas a lo que era necesaria hacer, su lado bondadoso y del honor le impulsaban a seguir adelante a pesar del dolor y la frustración que los tiempos ocasionaba en su alma, sin embargo, era consciente que las injusticias que veía y el sufrimiento que todavía no eran capaces de mitigar causaban que su irritación se dirigiera peligrosamente al enojo...dejarse influenciar por ese deseo de liberar su ira y destruir todo a su paso ... De descargarse y liberar todo ese nudo tan apretado de emociones que tenia dentro , que era la fuente de toda su ansiedad era de lo mas tentadora ...pero, era consciente que debía controlarse , que dejarse seducir por la rabia y la impotencia solo traería mas sufrimiento y desgate en una situación ya de por si difícil , con resignación , sabe que debe estar tranquilo , que debe tener control sobre el y sobre sus emociones , por el mismo ,por Tony ...por ella.

Al llegar a su destino, lentamente abre la puerta del cuarto al que se dirigía, con cuidado entra para no despertar a la persona que dormía plácidamente en esa cama de hospital , el cual ya estaba grabado a fuego en la memoria del científico , al acercarse , contempla con silenciosa devoción la cara pálida de la persona que duerme en ella , empezando su tan ansiado escrutinio sobre esta ,en busca de algún cambio que se aya perdido el día anterior... Se dedica a observar sus manos , que ahora son ligeramente mas delgadas que en el pasado y con un tono mas blanco por la falta de luz solar al que se habían visto obligadas a estar ,después , su mirada se dirige a su cuerpo el cual por la sabana que lo cubrían dejaba ver solo su silueta pero se podía apreciar que ya no poseía esa musculatura que en el pasado era tan marcada en su persona ,con cuidado ,guía su mano para apartar delicadamente un mechó de ese suave cabello rojizo, dirigiendo su mirada por esos ojos de largas pestañas que parecían querer quedarse cerrados largo tiempo y esos pómulos tan pálidos que le hacían sentir un poco de preocupación por que no recobraran su tono natural en el futuro , también el hecho de que no pudiera percibir su aroma ,tan único de ella, era un factor que causaba angustia en su mismo ser...su alfa ...su amada alfa...la cual estaba ahora desconectada aparentemente de este mundo; las medicinas y tratamientos le hacían sentir que estaba tan lejana a el, como si no pudiera alcanzarla, como si esta pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier momento... con un suspiro , permite que su mente divague por sus recuerdos, los cuales están llenos de dudas y arrepentimientos ... _Si tan solo no se hubieran separado...si tan solo ella no se hubiera alejado de el en el campo de batalla ...si tan solo hubieran estado justos hasta el final...nada de esto hubiera pasado...nada de esto estaría ahora carcomiendo su alma y perturbando su mente...por que?...por que tenían que pasar por estas cosas?...por que ?... _Sus pensamiento iban y venían en olas de angustia y pesar las cuales no podía detener , sin darse cuenta toma de la mano a su compañera con un semblante triste y decaído... Tanto tiempo en el pasado que se perdió,...tanto tiempo en el presente que se pierde ... Cuando siente un ligero apretón en su mano, sus ojos se dirigen hacia el rostro de la alfa viendo como ella entreabría los ojos , al verlo, una tenue sonrisa se forma en sus pálidos labios, y al verlo el castaño también permite que los suyos imiten el gesto.

\- hola Nat...- dice bajito, acercándose mas a la pelirroja - como estas hoy?-pregunta.

Por repuesta solo recibe un pequeño sonido estrangulado, poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos para prestar mejor atención a la persona que le habla , con un movimiento de cabeza asiente levemente a su pregunta y su sonrisa se acentúa mas en su rostro.

\- hola ...- arrastra las palabras como si estas le costaran un enorme trabajo al decirlas, con delicadeza , el castaño acaricia su cabello para darle animo y con paciencia espera que esta termine de decir lo que quiere , esperando , rogando, que no sea lo de siempre...

Después de algunos intentos , la mujer trata de incorporase, frunciendo el ceño al percatarse de que no puede, al verlo, Bruce se apresura a ayudarla a sentarse , lo que saca una dulce sonrisa de su rostro, con ello reanuda su intento de comunicarse con el castañ ...gracias ..estoy ni...bien ...per...pero... Donde estoy?... - lo observa con mayor detenimiento y sus ojos se oscurecen sin poder detenerse , dándole una expresión que en el pasado nunca se había visto en su hermoso rostro - quien eres tu?... ...- dice con dificultad después de varios minutos .

\- todo esta bien- dice el castaño tratando de tranquilizarla en caso de que empiece a alterarse - me llamo Bruce, estas en un hospital pero no te preocupes... Pronto todo pasara...- sonríe mientras su semblante se mantiene alegre, después de todo, no era la primera vez que esa situación se repetía y tampoco era la primera vez que le respondía eso. Su dolor se había endurecido al punto de ser capaz de congelarlo en presencia de ella . Para no asustarla, para no alterar su ya frágil mente ... Por que la amaba no sucumbiría ante su tristeza , de cualquier forma, no era la primera vez que esa situación se daba por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado...

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
